Les Jumeaux Malefoy
by Mike d'arc
Summary: Avoir un jumeaux, c'est connaître un amour indéfinissable dès la plus tendre enfance. Parfois, l'amour va trop loin et les choses deviennent incontrôlables mais les frères Expars ne cherchent pas à comprendre l'incompréhensible, ils s'aiment, plus que tout au monde, c'est tout. Leurs problème est ailleurs, ils apprennent l'identité de leur père et de là commence les problèmes.


Estella Expars, mère célibataire aime ses garçons, des jumeaux, plus que tout au monde.

Lukas et Nolan ont seize ans aujourd'hui et bien qu'elle ait toujours mit l'accent sur la sincérité et l'honnêteté au sein de sa famille, elle leurs à toujours cacher quelque chose et non des moindres : l'identité de leurs père.

À vrai dire, elle n'avait eu qu'une brève aventure d'un soir avec cet homme, un client du Morris Fils, le bar où elle travaille, réservé à une clientèle plutôt riche.

Cet homme l'avait draguée en lui faisant croire qu'il était célibataire et ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble, même si ce n'était absolument pas le genre de chose qu'elle faisait, elle s'était retrouvée comme envoûtée par son charme et avait cedée.

De cette nuit de folie, elle garda un souvenir impérissable : des jumeaux. Elle avait chercher à parler de sa grossesse avec le mystérieux célibataire mais avait apprit par La Gazette Du Sorcier qu'il venait lui aussi d'avoir un enfant et qu'il était marié, il lui avait mentit.

Estella l'avait néanmoins revu quelques semaines plus tard, chez Morris Fils et lui avait annoncer sa grossesse, mais l'homme s'était contenter de l'insultée et de lui rire au nez, en ajoutant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

La femme éleva donc seule ses enfants, avec son salaire de serveuse et ils allaient maintenant entrer en sixième année à Poudlard.

Les jumeaux, qui portent le nom de famille de leurs mère, Expars, sont très proches de leurs maman et récoltent de bonnes notes à l'école, où ils étudient chez les Gryffondors tout les deux et heureusement, puisque comme beaucoup de jumeaux, ils ne se quittent pas d'une semelle depuis leurs naissances.

Ce soir, après avoir manger le gâteau d'anniversaire, Estelle sentit que le moment fut venu de leurs dire la vérité, ils le méritaient et devaient savoir, Lukas et Nolan tentaient de savoir qui est leurs père depuis six ou sept ans sans qu'elle accepte d'en parler.

\- Mes anges, que vous êtes beaux... Je sais que ça risque de refroidir l'ambiance mais je dois passer ce cap important, vous avez l'âge de réfléchir par vous même maintenant et ce point d'interrogation que je vous ai laisser n'est pas juste. Je parle de votre père.

\- Maman ? Tu as toujours dis que ce n'était pas important... Dit Lukas, le plus vieux des deux, sortit avec dix secondes d'avances sur son frère de la chair de sa mère.

\- On veut bien savoir... Tu as raison maman, on est grand maintenant, répondit Nolan, le plus sensible des deux.

\- Je travaillais déjà chez Morris Fils à l'époque. Un homme me draguait et un soir, après m'être assurée qu'il était seul, nous avons passer une nuit dont je ne suis pas fière, bien que finalement, c'est la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arriver car vous êtes nés grâce à ça. J'ai appris quelques temps après qu'il était marié et qu'il attendait un autre enfant, cela était écrit dans les journaux...

\- C'est donc quelqu'un de célèbre... Waow ! Répondit Nolan.

\- Cet homme est un enfoiré... Excusez mon language... Dit la maman, stressée.

\- Alors, c'est qui ? S'impatienta Lukas.

\- Drago Malefoy...

\- Non ! S'exclamèrent-ils en choeurs, choqués.

\- Maman, tu veux dire que Scorpius, le Serpentard bizarre est notre demi frère ? Son père est le nôtre sauf que de nous, il ne veut rien savoir...

\- Je suis désolée, mes chéris... Il fallait que vous le sachiez, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Depuis le temps que vous cherchez à savoir...

\- T'inquiète pas maman, merci de nous l'avoir dit... On doit juste encaisser le truc... C'est rien, ça ne change rien de toute façon, répondit Nolan, les larmes aux yeux.

La soirée fut, même si les garçons tentaient de cacher leurs désarrois, tout à coup plus calme.

Ils savaient maintenant qui était leurs père, ils savaient qu'il ne voulait rien savoir d'eux.

Ils savaient aussi que Scorpius Malefoy était en réalité leurs demi frère. Ils se sentaient rejetés, si Drago avait assumer, leurs vies entières auraient pu être différentes.

Dans l'appartement deux chambres, Lukas et son frère allèrent se coucher dans le lit superposé, Nolan en bas, son frère en haut, comme cela a toujours été le cas.

\- Je pense que le fait de savoir est encore pire... Dit Lukas, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je pense aussi. Drago Malefoy, il n'y a rien de pire, c'est clair, répondit Nolan.

\- Tu pense que si on essaie de parler à notre père, il nous accordera quelques minutes ?

\- Non. Il a sa vie... Sa femme, Scorpius... Jamais il n'acceptera qu'on ruine sa vie et d'accepter sa culpabilité. Tout le monde saura qu'il à tromper sa femme avec maman... Laisse tomber Lukas.

\- Ça va me faire bizarre lorsqu'on verra Scorpius... Pourquoi lui et pas nous, hein ?

\- C'est comme ça, on aurait pas dû être là... Lukas ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse semblant de ne rien savoir ?

\- C'est trop tard, Nol...


End file.
